


The Princess & Me

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El is a princess, F/M, I guess it's the 90s again?, It was a good movie ok and I wanted an au for it, Mike is a poor nerd boy, The Prince and Me AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El Hopper wanted a “normal” life, but being a Princess - the only heir to the throne - didn't exactly give much opportunity for that. With her royal advisor (and best friend) Maxine, she was able to try and get a small glimpse of that regular life when she goes undercover as a "regular student" at an American university.Things go well until she meets Mike, a biology major trying to become a doctor. They don't get along at first, and they make each other's lives hell.But maybe they can put aside their differences in order to help one another. Mike shows El how to live a normal life, and El shows Mike how to loosen up, enjoy himself instead of working himself to death.************The Prince and Me (2004) mileven AU





	1. Undercover Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the movie the prince is from Denmark but I decided to just have El be from England instead and just ignore the irl royal family. They don't exist in this universe. It is just El and Jim as the royal family. Ok, let's get in to it :)

**England, 1992**

 

Princess life could be stifling, El always felt trapped. She had so many expectations to meet and ideals to uphold. But she was 21. She didn't want to be locked away like some damsel. So of course she liked to sneak out with her advisor and best friend Max. There never was any trouble, but if her father King James found out... he'd call her reckless.

 

She knew he wanted what's best for her, but he couldn't understand that she needed that freedom.

 

But last night, they were at a club and the paparazzi were getting intense. She refused to take a photo and tried to get away but one had gotten up in her face and she'd tried to shove them off, not a very good image on her part. But everything was fine...her father would never know.

 

El remained calm and innocent the next morning, but she couldn't shake the idea that he knew something was up.

 

“What is this?” Her father slammed a newspaper down on the table at breakfast. The maid had just cleared El's place only for him to immediately shove a paper in its place.

 

El looked down, and slunk further in her chair. Busted. “Uh…”

 

It was a photo of her, face red with anger and shouting at the photographer. It was taken out of context but it didn't paint her in a good light. A caption reading: “Battle Royale.”

 

“Not very creative headline…” she rolled her eyes. The paparazzi always found her somehow.

 

“El!” Her father ran a hand through his thinning hair. “This is serious. You're the only heir, one day you'll be queen. You can't keep acting like this.”

 

“I was defending myself!”

 

“People think you're reckless. If they think you're reckless they lose faith in our family. If they lose faith in our family then the country may fall to ruin.” He began pacing and stopped. He waved a hand, signalling for the staff to leave them be in the huge dining hall.

 

“El,” he said in a softer, more fatherly voice. “I just want what's best for you. I'm not...I'm not going to be here forever and I just want to know that you'll be someone the people can look to in time of need. You're 21 now, you can't act like a kid.”

 

She stood up, chair squeaking along the old floors. “What am I supposed to do? Everywhere I go I'm being watched, every move judged. I'm bound to make a mistake! He was up in my face and I tried to be polite about it but maybe I was too rash.”

 

“We can't afford mistakes!” He raised his voice but then instantly regretted it. “El, I'm sorry…”

 

She shrunk away from him, looking down at her feet. “I'd like to be excused.”

 

“Of course.” He nodded and she left the room, her footsteps echoing in the quiet halls.

* * *

 

 

“He doesn't get it Max.” El collapsed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I'm _trying_ to be a good princess. Ever since mother died I've had no one to show me how I should act. How to be princess.”

 

Max sat on the edge of her bed. “I mean...perhaps we were a little reckless. But we have fun don't we?”

 

“Yes but fun isn't part of being royal, Max. I just wish I could get away for a while, experience life before I can't anymore.”

 

Max thought for a moment, and a crazy idea popped into her head. “Ok, call me crazy-”

 

El raised an eyebrow, “You're crazy.”

 

“Ha ha.” Max rolled her eyes. “But I was watching this American movie and the kids at college always seem like it's the time of their lives. Maybe…”

 

“You mean…?” El sat up. “I go to college?”

 

“It's a stupid idea.”

 

“No, no it could work. And my dad surely can't be against me having an education?” She smiled. “Max! This could be a chance to be a normal kid!”

 

“But he'd never agree to it.”

 

“Of course he will.”

* * *

 

 

“Absolutely not.” King James shook his head. “You need to show the people you're responsible. I don't think disappearing to America is really going to show that.”

 

“But it's for college. Education. How is that irresponsible?” El swung on her heels. “It would show I'm taking an interest in things?”

 

He thought about it, an almost pained expression on his face. “It's too dangerous. What if someone recognises you and tries to take advantage?”

 

“That's what Max is for.”

 

“I'm sorry?” Max hadn't really been paying attention, not until she heard her name of course. “Me?”

 

“I suppose if Max were to keep an eye on you…”

 

“Please?” El gave him puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't resist.

 

“There are a few rules if you go though.” He raised a hand when she started jumping up and down. “No one can know your true identity. You're going to focus on your studies. And if I hear of any reckless or foolish behaviour you'll be back here. Understand?”

 

“One hundred percent.” She nodded.

 

“Well then...I wish you luck.”

 

“Thank you!” She ran at him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**USA, 1992**

 

Mike woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ears. He sat up, the text books from last night's study session falling off him and onto the floor. It was the first day of junior year but that didn't mean he hadn't already been studying. Trying to become a doctor was not as easy as he'd hoped.

 

“Can you turn that thing off?” He saw his roommate Will lift his head from his pillow. His voice was quiet and strained, clearly woken from a deep sleep.

 

Mike reached over to his clock and turned the alarm off, “Don't _you_ have a class?”

 

“Not at 9 am. Art isn't like your gross biology.” Will turned back over and buried himself under his covers.

 

Mike stood up, stretching his arms - almost reaching the ceiling he was so tall - and threw a pillow over at Will who didn't react.

 

He got dressed, and stuffed his rucksack with textbooks and flung it over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his messy hair but it wasn't going to make much difference.

 

“I'll see you later.” he called but Will just mumbled in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike made his way to the lab, grabbing a lab coat from off the rack. He saw Dustin and Lucas talking to each other at a desk and he sat at the one opposite so he could face them.

 

“How was your summer?” Dustin peered over the beakers on the table to smile at Mike.

 

“Spent most of it studying. You?”

 

“My summer was awesome because I actually went out and did stuff!” Dustin turned to Lucas. “Are you hearing this? He just studied?”

 

“Mike, you gotta have _some_ time to yourself.” Lucas said, his face concerned. “You're gonna work yourself to death.”

 

“I can rest when I'm dead. Once I'm a doctor it'll be worth it.” Mike shrugged, absent mindedly playing with the blue plastic gloves on the table.

 

The professor walked in a moment later, the class going silent. Following her was a young girl around the same age as Mike. There was no denying that she was probably the prettiest girl Mike had ever seen. But she was definitely not dressed for a lab, she looked like she'd just come back from tea with the Queen of England.

 

“Welcome back, everyone.” the professor said. She turned to the girl, “This is a transfer student, El Hopper.”

 

El scanned the room, her eyes landing on Mike briefly before darting away.

 

“There's an empty seat at the front next to Michael.” The professor gestured towards Mike and it took him a second to register that the girl was walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

 

“Hey,” El smiled at Mike and he just stared at her like a freak. Her accent was... different. British? “I'm El…”

 

“Uh, Michael Wheeler. Mike!” He stumbled over his words, “I mean, everyone just calls me Mike.”

 

They shook hands awkwardly.

 

“These will be your lab partners the rest of the year.” The professor said, and Mike glanced over at Lucas and Dustin who were shaking their heads at Mike, annoyed that he'd somehow managed to get someone like El as a lab partner while they were stuck with each other.

 

The experiment started off ok, but it took a turn for the worst. El was distracted, seemingly bored, she wasn't paying attention. Mike found himself a little frustrated with her. Getting good grades are important to him, but he couldn't do that if she wasn't measuring things out properly or trying to distract him with frivolous conversation topics.

 

But Mike held his tongue, hoping that this was purely just because it was the first day. Of course there was no excuse for not taking this seriously, but Mike could let it slide for the first day.

 

 

 


	2. Civil blood makes civil hands unclean

Mike was all prepared for a new day, after all there were no mistakes yet. But he'd thought too soon when he was all alone for the practical experiment. His lab partner nowhere to be seen.

 

El's alarm clock didn't wake her up, especially not after a night at the college bar. But who cares if she missed one lab? She would just catch up later.

 

Max decided they should go to the bar again, because they were trying to get that “authentic college experience”. But there was a different bartender than last night.

 

“Mike?” El smiled but he didn't return it.

 

“Where were you today?” He stopped wiping the surface of the counter, not even bothering to say hi. “I had to do the lab by myself. Only I couldn't actually do it because I needed a partner to help.”

 

“I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off and I figured what's one lab?” She shrugged but Mike shook his head.

 

“Wow.” His voice was cold and sarcastic, making Max feel uncomfortable that she was stuck in between those two. “You know I gave you a chance. I thought, it's fine she's probably just sick or whatever. But you just overslept? I can't believe it.”

 

“I'll be there tomorrow.” She raised her voice. No one spoke to her like that. Max excused herself from the intense atmosphere.

 

“This is all some kind of game to you?” Mike tried to remain calm, he really couldn't afford to lose his job over shouting at customers.

 

“No but-”

 

“But nothing.” He said, “this is my future and I can't mess it up.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know what a big deal it was.”

 

“You have to go to class. That's the whole point of college. I needed a partner for the lab experiment but you weren't there.” Mike couldn't meet her gaze.

 

“I know just who you are.” He said and El froze. She can't have her cover blown already. Was she so obvious?

 

“You...you do?” She asked nervously.

 

“You're just some spoiled rich kid, college is just a game because you have some trust fund back home so who cares right? If you fail a class it doesn't matter? But not for me. I have to work for this and I can't have people like you screwing it up for me.”

 

She felt her jaw clench. She was _not_ just some spoiled rich kid. He had no idea the kind of duties and responsibilities she had back home.

 

“You’re selfish, you know that?” he continued and El couldn't keep quiet anymore.

 

“Oh, I'm _selfish_? Oh thank you Mr Bartender for telling me.” She folded her arms. “You could be a little nicer. I'm not used to this whole... college thing.”

 

Mike tilted his head, “Wait, I thought you transferred?”

 

Oh. She'd already messed up and it was the second day. “Uh, yeah I did... I don't know what I'm talking about.”

 

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously but didn't question her further. “Look, I'll be civil. I need this class to work and as much as it pains me, I can't do it without you so…”

 

“Civil blood makes civil hands unclean.” She said, and he wrinkled his brow in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Shakespeare?” She thought everyone knew that.

 

Mike shook his head, so she knows Shakespeare... whatever, “Ok well...are you actually going to order something?”

* * *

 

 

Max had returned a few minutes after the initial argument, but Mike had gotten back to work and hadn't bothered either of them the rest of the night. He'd switched with one of his co-workers and began clearing tables while a new boy started serving El and Max drinks.

 

The boy - Lucas he said his name was - had been flirting with Max the whole time, and she was loving every minute of it. El was pretty sure she saw Max pass him a bit of paper with their dorm room phone number on it.

 

The bar was closing so they got up to leave.

 

“I can't believe you gave him your phone number.” El said to Max as they left the bar. “You don't even know him.”

 

“He was funny. And kind of cute.” Max shrugged. “Besides you were flirting with that Mick earlier.”

 

“It's Mike.” El said quickly but then realised what Max had actually said. “What? We were _not_ flirting.”

 

“I know you take biology, but that was straight up chemistry.”

 

El rolled her eyes. “Ok, let's just go back to the dorm.”

 

They hadn't gotten very far when El suddenly stopped walking. “Shit, my jacket.”

 

“Can't you just buy a new one?” Max whined. “I'm tired.”

 

“I'm trying to fit in and be a normal student. Normal students don't just buy a new jacket if they forget it, they go back for it.” El started walking back to the bar. “I'll be fine. You go to the dorm!”

 

The bar was empty when she returned, even though it had only just closed. The door was still open so she crept in.

 

Mike was clearing up a few tables but he hadn't seen her enter. El stopped and watched him for a moment. He was quietly humming something to himself, some old song. El thought it was “the way you look tonight”.

 

It was kind of endearing in a weird way, he was himself, vulnerable almost. From what El had figured out he seemed so focused and set on work and study. It was almost heartbreaking, that he didn't have time for freedom.

 

But seeing him quietly singing to himself made El smile, she didn't know why. It was different. She thought that maybe she had been too harsh and judged him. It didn't excuse how rude he'd been to her, but it made her stop and think that perhaps she did let him down and that he didn't deserve that. She would try harder from now on.

 

She quietly reached for her jacket that was still on the back of her chair and crept out. He never even noticed her.

* * *

 

“Can you believe it? She just overslept? I looked like a complete idiot because she wasn't there.”

Mike had been pacing around his dorm ever since he got back from work, Will was trying to read a book but Mike wouldn't stop talking.

 

“And who just randomly quotes Shakespeare?” He threw his hands behind his head in frustration. “I mean, I have to take it as some stupid humanities requirement - which is a load of bullshit might I add because who needs that to be a doctor? - but it's not like I'd ask her help and-”

“Oh my god Mike you have a crush on her. Admit it.” Will suddenly looked up from his book.

 

“What? No I…”

 

“Mike, you haven't stopped talking about her for about half an hour.” Will looked up from his book. 

 

“Because... she's annoying and has no regard for the importance of science.”

 

Will laughed to himself. “But you think she's pretty?”

 

Mike sighed, “That's just a fact Will, it's no question she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but that's besides the point-”

 

“Sure…”

 

“I don't need to explain myself to you so…” Mike collapsed on his bed. 

 

“Alright then.” Will smiled to himself.

 

 

 


	3. When life gives you lemons (or limes....)

Mike was surprised to see El was already in class before him the next day. She had been making notes, trying to catch up on what she'd missed.

 

“Mike, I just want to say I'm sorry.” she looked up when he sat down. “I didn't realise how my actions affected others but I have learned my lesson and I vow to be a better lab partner.”

 

“You vow?” Mike almost laughed, she had a weird way with words.

 

“I promise. I'll work harder.” her expression was so serious, so sincere. Mike couldn't help but smile.

 

“Oh uh, thank you.”

 

The experiment went better this time, both actually working together and focused. Maybe they could be friends after all.

* * *

 

“I'm sorry, you're what?” Max said when El told her the latest idea in having a normal college experience. She'd gotten back from her class with weird ideas.

 

“Getting a job?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Max tried to hide her laughter. “That's just so...unlike you.”

 

“I just want the-”

 

“College experience.” Max mimicked El's voice. “I know.”

 

El laughed, “Max, you know I'm just trying to have fun.”

 

“How is working fun?” But then she realised the true motive behind El's sudden desire for a job. “Wait, this is because of Mike.”

 

El blushed and looked away, “What? No…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Max smiled playfully, “You're not hoping you'll be cleaning the bar together, your hands accidentally touch, eyes meet and music starts playing as you look into each other's eyes?”

 

“No…” El folded her arms. “There was no music playing in that scenario.”

 

They started laughing together, and if you didn't know any better you would think they really were two normal college girls, not a princess and her advisor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Amazing…” the managing the college bar was reading over El's resume. “You speak 5 different languages?”

 

It kind of came with being a Princess, you had to know more than just one language to speak to other countries, make deals, communicate with the people, etc. But she probably shouldn't have included _all_ those languages, most people probably weren't fluent in 5 languages, and the last thing she needed was to stick out too much.

 

“Yeah my uh, dad traveled a lot for work so….” She tried to come up with an excuse.

 

“Well, we'd be glad to have you, and a good reference. Welcome aboard. I'm Benny.” He reached out and shook her hand.

 

Mike was just arriving to start his shift at work when he saw Benny with a new girl. Then he saw properly who it was.

 

“You've got to be kidding me.” He said under his breath.

 

“Mike!” Benny caught him trying to sneak in the back. “You know El.”

 

She waved at Mike enthusiastically and he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, we're lab partners.”

 

“She came with a good reference.” Benny smiled.

 

“By who?” Mike couldn't think who would recommend El.

 

“You of course.” Benny patted Mike on the back as he walked by. “I expect you to show her around, help her learn the ropes.”

 

“But, I never sent-” Mike started to complain but Benny had already left him with El.

 

“Thanks for the reference.” El said picking up random bottles of alcohol and examining them.

 

“You sent that for me.” He grabbed the bottle from her hand and put it back down. “You're gonna drop that if you hold it like that.”

 

“I needed a job.” she shrugged, picking up the bottle again.

 

“You're just doing this to annoy me.”

 

“Look, I know you think I'm some spoiled rich kid but I'm really trying to be like everyone else. Trying to make my own way.” She looked at him with a serious expression.

 

Mike sighed, “Fine, I'll leave you to it.”

 

She turned her nose up in a smug expression. “Thank you.”

 

Mike watched as a customer came up to El and asked for a cocktail “on the rocks”. She looked at the drinks and shook her head. “Uh, it appears we don't have any rocks so…”

 

Mike almost laughed but he thought that would be mean. He stepped in to help her. “No El, he means ice. Look,” he pointed to the bucket of ice and demonstrated how to do it.

 

El was tasked with slicing lemons and limes to put in people's drinks, but she'd never exactly had to cut things before. Mike came into the back on his break and saw her struggling.

 

“Ugh stupid lime!” The lime kept sliding away from her and she couldn't slice it properly.

 

“You need some help?” Mike raised an eyebrow, watching her struggle.

 

“I'm fine.” She said and continued trying. Mike leaned back on the counter and watched, but she eventually gave up. “Ok, is it so hard to believe I've never had to do anything like this?”

 

“Oh I don't doubt it.” Mike smiled, “really, I'll show you and then you'll know for yourself?”

 

She sighed, “Fine.”

 

He took the knife from her, and started slicing the limes. “See, you have to hold it like this. Now you try?” He handed her the knife and she tried it again.

 

“No...not quite…may I?” Mike gestured and when she nodded he placed a hand over hers and the knife, gently cutting.

 

He tried to ignore how fast his heart started beating at being so close to her. But she was feeling the same. There was just something about the way his arms fit around her, something so natural, like they were two puzzle pieces that had finally found their perfect fit.

 

But she shook her head, trying to clear that thought. A relationship just couldn't happen. She was a princess and she'd go back to a life so different from his. It just wouldn't be allowed.

 

After a few moments Mike let go and she felt the absence of him. “You got the hang of it?” He smiled and she continued slicing.

 

“Yeah.” She smiled back, actually proud of herself learning something.

 

“Look at me, learning new things. Now I just need to figure out how to use a washing machine and I'm all set.” She laughed, but Mike raised an eyebrow.

 

“You really don't know how to wash your own clothes?” Mike had an idea, he'd already shown her some things but he could maybe get something out of it. “I'll show you this one time, if you'll help with my dumb Shakespeare project. I know you're good at it.” he remembered how easily she'd just quoted Shakespeare the other day.

 

El thought about it for a second, Mike had helped her out an awful lot today, the least she could do is help him with his project.

 

“Ok,” she smiled, “Deal.” They shook hands, a rush of heat going to both their cheeks at the contact.

 

“I'll uh...get back to the tables…” Mike stepped backwards, laughing nervously.

 

“Oh...yeah...uh thank you Mike.” El managed to say trying to ignore how much of a mess she'd suddenly become around him.

* * *

 

After work Mike took El down to the laundry room, showing how to actually do her laundry. Max had been doing it for her, but she thought it was about time she learnt for herself.

 

“And the powder goes in here.” Mike poured some powder into the machine. “You'll want to separate your stuff or it might change colours.”

 

El watched him with a strange fascination as she leaned against the washing machine. Something so natural and easy for him was something completely different for her. In a way, she kind of envied how he just _knew_ things. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and smiled a little.

 

“Why're you looking at me like that?” He said and she shrugged.

 

“I don't know. It's just... interesting how you know stuff.”

 

“It's just laundry, anyone can do it.” But he felt a strange feeling of happiness that she'd complimented him, even if it was only for laundry.

 

“Ok, so I was reading over that passage.” she opened the book so he could see. He leaned back against the machine to look over her shoulder at the book.

 

“I just don't understand it.” He took the book from her and began reading aloud, “ _A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet._ What does that even mean?”

 

She laughed and took the book back from him. “Well what do _you_ think it means?”

 

He shrugged, “I don't know, that roses smell nice.”

 

“You're being too literal.” she pointed back to the words. “So here, she's obviously talking about Romeo. And how even if he had a different name like, I don't know John, he'd still be the same man. He'd still be the one she loves.”

 

Mike furrowed his brow. “Well then why doesn't he just _say_ that?”

 

“People rarely say what they mean.”

 

El looked up from the book, not realising Mike had bent down to read it better. Their faces were a few inches apart before she awkwardly cleared her throat and looked away.

 

“Let's uh, look at those sonnets.” She shook her head and skipped through the book, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

 

* * *

 

El had a habit now of getting to class before Mike, and he would often find her making a joke with Dustin or Lucas who she'd become closer with now he was spending more time with Max.

 

“Feast your eyes on  _ this _ !” Mike came up behind El and dropped an essay on her desk in front of her.

 

She read the notes and saw a huge A- on the cover. “You did it?!” She turned around in her seat and jumped up, throwing her arms around Mike. 

 

He wasn't expecting it, and fell back a little, but then he hesitantly returned the hug.

 

“I knew you could do it!” She leaned back, but her hands were still holding his arms. 

 

“All thanks to you.” He said, “I couldn't have done it if you hadn't helped me. Thank you, El. Really.”

 

His smile was so sincere, and any animosity they'd had between them ceased to exist. He'd say they truly were friends now. Over the top of El's head, Mike saw Dustin and Lucas giggling to each other, making fake kissing faces. He rolled his eyes, they could be so childish sometimes.

 

“So El,” Dustin finally stopped laughing, “You have any plans for Thanksgiving?”

 

She shook her head, “I don't think so. I was probably just going to stay at college.”

 

Dustin raised his eyebrows at Mike, “Oh, that’s interesting.”

 

“I guess?” El looked between the boys but decided it was best to just ignore the weirdness.

 

During class, El went to speak to the professor, leaving Mike alone at the desk. Dustin leaned across and whispered, “You should definitely invite her back to Hawkins for Thanksgiving.”

 

Mike looked quickly over his shoulder, checking El hadn't heard. “Are you crazy?”

 

“She has nowhere to go and you've been giving each other heart eyes this whole time.”

 

Mike shook his head, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Dustin sat up straight again. “Fine, if you don't ask her maybe I'll invite her home with me.”

 

“Dustin stop, I'm not-”

 

But she was making her way back to the table and Dustin saw his chance, “Oh hi El, I was wondering if-”

 

Something in Mike panicked and he knew there was no way he was letting Dustin ask her, “If you'd like to come back with me over Thanksgiving.”

 

She smiled at him, and nodded. “Thank you very much, I'd love to accept your invitation.”

 

“Cool,” he returned the smile. He realised he'd been staring into her eyes a little too long and awkwardly cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away to look at the much less beautiful microscope.

 

 


	4. Hold me closer, Tony Danza

“You sure about this?” Max watched El frantically packing a suitcase, a huge smile on her face.

 

“Nope.” She said, trying to close the suitcase by sitting on it. “But it's an adventure isn't it?”

 

She waved a hand and Max took over sitting on the suitcase while El closed it.

 

“Max, I'll be fine.” El stood up straight. “I trust Mike.”

 

“But you're not going to tell your father about this?”

 

El laughed, “Are you crazy? Tell him I'm going home with a _boy_. Not exactly future Queen like behaviour in his books.”

 

Max jumped off the suitcase. “What am I supposed to do when you're gone?”

 

El shrugged, lugging the suitcase off the bed. “Find Lucas.”

 

“He's gone home too. And I'm not going with him.”

 

“Then...I don't know.” El sighed, “Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just excited. I've never done something like this before.”

 

Max wrapped her arms around El in a tight hug. “Just have fun, ok?”

 

“I will.” El pulled back, “You sure you'll be ok?’

 

“Don't worry about me.” Max dismissed her. “Well, go get your _prince charming._ ”

 

“Oh stop. It's not like that with Mike.”

 

“But you think he's cute.”

 

“I've been over this, I can be friends with him even if he is cute.”

 

“Sure.” Max raised her eyebrows. “You'll be in love with him by next week.”

 

El smiled innocently, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “It's one week, what could happen?”

* * *

 

 

Will watched Mike packing his bag, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Why're you watching me like that?” Mike didn't look up from stuffing his bag full of his sweaters.

 

“Because a few weeks ago you were calling this girl selfish and arrogant but now you're taking her home.”

 

“It's not like that. She helped me with my dumb project and I guess we're friends now.” Mike shrugged.

 

“So you're just taking a friend home to meet your family?”

 

“Yeah?” Mike looked up, “ _ You've  _ met my family, Dustin and Lucas did once. No big deal?”

 

Will laughed a little, “Yeah but this time it's a girl.”

 

Mike froze. In a weird way he hadn't even thought of that. His family would lose their minds, his dad always belittled him about his lack of romantic prowess, so to finally show up with a girl would send them all into cardiac arrest.

 

“It'll be fine…” Mike whispered, a nervous lump in his throat.

 

He finished packing and slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Well, I'm going then. Have a good Thanksgiving.” Mike called to Will who wasn't going home until tomorrow.

 

“Good luck.” Will looked at him seriously, “I mean it.”

 

Mike nodded and left to go meet El.

 

* * *

 

 

“We're driving to Hawkins?” El looked at Mike's old car and reminded herself she was trying to fit in, and if that meant getting in a less than luxurious car then so be it.

 

“Is that ok?” Mike opened the trunk of his car and took El's suitcase. “Shit, what is  _ in  _ this thing?” 

 

He wanted to seem strong by taking her luggage for her but that plan went out the window when he picked it up. It was really heavy.

 

“I didn't know what to pack….” She looked down sheepishly. “I didn't know what Hawkins was like. I didn't know if it was hot, cold, the beach-”

 

“The beach?” Mike laughed to himself. “That'll be the day.”

 

“I'm not from here ok?” She hit him playfully on the arm. “I just wanted to be prepared. I didn't know anything about Thanksgiving and I don't want to look stupid in front of your family so I packed a lot.”

 

Mike managed to get the suitcase in the car - with a  _ lot  _ of effort - and slammed the trunk. “I'm sure you'll fit right in.” He smiled, and it gave her a little bit of confidence.

 

It was about a two hour drive to Hawkins, but El was content staring out the window watching the scenery as they drove by.

 

Mike was humming along quietly to his tape playing in the background.

 

El pulled her gaze away from the window to watch him as his humming turned to singing.

 

“Hold me closer Tony Danza!” He was bobbing his head along and she just burst out laughing.

 

“Tony Danza?”

 

“Yeah, like the actor.” Mike stopped singing and briefly took his eyes off the road to look at her.

 

“Those are _ not  _ the lyrics.” She shook her head. “It's: hold me closer  _ tiny dancer _ .” she sang.

 

He laughed, “You're so sure of that?” His tone was playful rather than threatening.

 

“I happen to know Elton John personally and-” she froze, once again she'd slipped up. She really wasn't so great at this blending in thing. 

 

But thankfully Mike thought it was a joke and played along with it. “Oh yes of course because everyone from England knows each other. How could I forget.”

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, but Mike had returned to singing. He was purposely singing loud and out of tune now and she couldn't hold back her laughter, joining in.

 

She almost couldn't get the words out she was laughing so much. It was nice, just being carefree and happy, being dumb and goofing off with a boy who genuinely seemed nice and wanted to be around her for who she was, not because she was a princess.

 

They spent the two hour drive singing loudly to each other, it was a wonder how Mike was able to keep control of the car.

 

When they passed the  _ Welcome to Hawkins _ sign, El stopped singing and Mike turned the music down.

 

“You ok?” He asked and she nodded.

 

“Yeah just... nervous I guess.” She felt her chest tighten. For some reason she really wanted Mike's family to like her. Really.

 

“It'll be ok. My mom will probably ask questions but you don't have to answer her. I have two sisters, Holly who's 11 and Nancy's older than me. I don't even know if she'll be home for holidays-”

 

It seemed like Mike himself was nervous, rambling on to El about his family. He didn't want her to be surprised but he also didn't want to scare her. He was starting to freak out himself. He just wanted them to like her, he didn't know why. He also wanted her to like them. 

 

Finally Mike pulled up outside his driveway and turned the engine off. He let out a sigh and turned to El.

 

She smiled at him, hiding her nerves. She'd learned to do this from birth, never letting the people know how you're feeling. She's faced Kings and Queens, Dukes and Duchesses, entire countries. But now the thought of meeting Mike's family had sent her nerves into shock.

 

“I'm ok.” She assured him, hoping he really couldn't hear the fear in her voice.

 

 


	5. The Wheelers

Mike helped get El's luggage out the car, but before they'd even knocked on the door, it had opened.

 

“Mike!” A small, blonde girl around 11 came running at Mike, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Hey Holly.” He returned the hug before he realised she was staring at El.

 

“Hi.” El smiled, she wasn't much taller than the girl. “I'm El.”

 

“Is this your girlfriend?” Holly looked up at Mike and he squeezed her arm in brotherly annoyance.

 

“No, she's just my friend. She had nowhere to go for the holidays so she's just staying with us.”

 

“Holly don't just leave the door open, oh…” an older woman appeared, but she didn't seem old enough to be Mike's mother. She looked between Mike and El with a confused stare, but it faded into a smile. “Mike, mom didn't tell me you were bringing a guest.”

 

Mike nervously cleared his throat, “Yeah uh, this is El. _Just_ my friend.” He made the last part clear. “El, this is my older sister Nancy.”

 

“It's nice to meet you.” El held out her hand for Nancy to shake.

 

“That's an interesting accent, where're you from?” Nancy shook El's hand.

 

“London, England.”

 

“Are you a princess?” Holly gasped excitedly and El began to panic. Excuses and cover up stories running through her mind.

 

But Mike, unknowingly, saved her. “Don't be stupid. She's just posh.” He playfully shoved his sister. “I'm so sorry she's embarrassing.”

 

El gave a little laugh in relief, “No, no it's ok. Just kids being kids.” But she made a note to be extra careful around Holly.

 

“Why are you all outside?” Mrs Wheeler came to the door, a dish towel on her shoulder as she put her hands on her hips. “Oh my goodness. You must be El. Mike told me you were coming but I never imagined what a lovely girl he was bringing home.”

 

“Mom, please.” Mike hid his face in his hands. “We're just-”

 

“Friends.” El finished for him, after he'd been saying it a lot today. “It's so nice to meet you, Mike's told me a lot of good things.”

 

It was a lie, Mike hadn't told her much about his family but she knew how to please people.

 

“Well we'd love to hear more about you. Let's all get inside instead of freezing out here on the porch.”

* * *

 

El sat on the couch next to Holly and Nancy, but Mrs Wheeler was questioning her. She was used to difficult questions but nothing prepared her for the likes of Karen Wheeler.

 

“And where did you meet Mike?”

 

“Oh, we're in the same biology class, lab partners.” El answered, “He's really smart, I know our experiments would fail if it weren't for him.”

 

“Are you his girlfriend?”

 

“No, we're just really good friends. He was kind enough to invite me here since I have nowhere else to go for the holidays.” El smiled, “You've raised a really wonderful son.”

 

Mrs Wheeler put a hand to her heart and smiled, “That means a lot, thank you. If only Ted were listening in. Who knows where that man is?”

 

She stood up and patted down her skirt. “Right, I'm going to get the guest bedroom set up for you.”

 

El stood up as well, “Thank you very much, I hope I'm not being a bother.”

 

“It’s no trouble. Especially for our guest.” she made her way upstairs leaving El with Mike's sisters.

 

“Is it ok if I use your bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Nancy stood up, directing El. “Third door on the left down this hall.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

El made her way down the hall, but she heard muffled arguing coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Mike and his dad. She knew she shouldn't, but she lingered on the other side of the wall, listening in.

  


“Dad, for the last time, we're not even dating!” Mike threw his hands up in defeat.

 

Ted pointed a chubby finger at Mike in a patronising way. “When I was your age I was married _and_ working a full time job.”

 

“This isn't the 60s anymore.”

 

“You need to settle down Michael.” Ted put a firm hand on Mike's shoulder, almost like an unspoken warning. “None of this, goofing around at college.”

 

“Goofing around?” Mike raised an eyebrow. “Dad, I'm trying to become a doctor.”

 

“And all the while you're working some bar job that pays little to nothing, when you could've been in an office earning triple that. Making a decent living already.”

 

Mike just looked to the floor, knowing it was useless trying to win an argument with his dad.

 

El leaned back against the wall, her heart aching for Mike. Sure her father was strict sometimes, but she knew he wanted what was best for her. And he always encouraged her, wanted her to make her own path for the future. But Mike's dad, he just seemed like he wanted Mike to be exactly like him. To follow in his footsteps and live the exact same lifestyle.

 

She quietly snuck away to the bathroom, but she did feel awfully bad for Mike.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Just, don't laugh, ok?” Mike stood outside his closed bedroom door. “It hasn't changed in a few years so-”

 

“Mike, I really don't mind.” El smiled, leaning forward past him to reach the door handle. 

 

His room was actually tidy, something she wouldn't have expected from a teenage boy. There were movie posters along the walls, some of her favourites from her childhood like The Goonies, Star Wars, Jaws. 

 

“Is this you?” El gasped and pointed to the old photo pinned against Mike's pin board. He only looked about 11 or 12, and he was holding a trophy almost bigger than him.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Mike chuckled, he hadn't really paid attention to that photo in years, almost completely forgetting about it. “That was me in middle school. Not to brag, but I won the science fair.”

 

He casually leaned a arm on the wall above her as he looked over her shoulder at the photo. She turned around, not expecting him to be so close.

 

Mike immediately stepped back, running a hand nervously through his hair.

 

El continued exploring his room, along the shelves were old action figures, collecting dust. 

 

There was an odd sadness about that image. Abandoned toys left on the shelves while their owners grow up and move on, having different adventures without their once beloved friends.

 

She reached up and picked up a little dinosaur.

 

“Who's this?”

 

Mike shrugged, “I don't...I don't remember.”

 

He was a bad liar. El raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Oh, you don't?”

 

Mike scratched the back of his neck, “Maybe he's called Rory or something….”

 

“Rory?”

 

“Ok yeah that's my dinosaur.” He gently took it from her. “He was the best, he used to road and together with Yoda he'd defeat Darth Vader and-”

 

He stopped rambling and looked at El. “I mean…”

 

She smiled, “I like you like this.”

 

“What'd you mean?”

 

“You're...you. Authentic, cute. I like it.”

 

Mike felt himself blushing under her intense gaze.

 

But before he could compliment her back, his mother burst into the room.

 

“Oh, was I interrupting something?” she saw the way they were looking at each other and couldn't help but wonder if she'd ruined a moment.

 

“No.” Mike and El said at the same time, a quick glance passing between them.

 

“Oh, well we've got the room set up for you El.”

 

“Thank you very much, Mrs Wheeler.” El grabbed her suitcase and followed after her. 

 

“Karen is fine, dear.”

 

“Ok, thank you, Karen.”

 

Mike sat on his bed (that had been turned from a cool bunk bed to a boring normal bed when he was 16 after his dad told him “men don't have bunk beds” and it's time he “grew up”) and fell back, staring at the ceiling. 

He could feel how fast his heart was racing and he wanted to know if El was feeling it too. Something had happened, he didn't know what, but something was certainly different between them since they'd left college. He couldn't decide yet if it was a good thing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to write Holly or how she interacts with Mike because we never get to see it. 
> 
> Let Mike be a big brother duffers! And more than just 2 seconds of screen time!


	6. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving dinner was just as awkward as it always was, with minimal conversation across the table. But Mike felt he had to try and make an effort this year because El was here.

 

“So you've never had Thanksgiving before?”

 

El sat next to him at the table and she politely put down her cutlery to answer. “No, it's just not a thing back home. But I love it.” She turned her attention to the rest of the table. “Thank you all for having me.”

 

“Perhaps you could join us for Christmas as well?” Karen looked hopefully at El, but Mike almost choked on his drink.

 

“Mom,” he spluttered. “El has her own family she'll want to see at Christmas. And we've been through this we're-”

 

“Just friends.” She held her hands up, “I know, Mike. But we love having El here.”

 

“Really?” El smiled. She hadn't felt so genuinely welcomed in so long. Her friends, apart from Max, only seemed to want to be her friend because of her royalty. But the Wheelers - well, she couldn't work out what was going on in Ted's mind - seemed to genuinely want her there.

 

“Mom, you're going to embarrass her.” Mike said through gritted teeth. But El placed a hand on his forearm.

 

“Mike, it's ok.”

 

After dinner, Mike decided to give El a proper tour of the house. He thought it'd be weird if the only thing he showed her was his bedroom so instead he took her to the basement.

 

“This is so cute.” El looked around at the shelves of old books, VHS tapes, and board games. “You spend a lot of time down here?”

 

Mike awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, you could say that…” he didn't want to tell her he'd spent practically his entire childhood inside playing games and Dungeons and Dragons instead of playing outside like a normal kid.

 

“What's that?” She gestured to the pile of blankets in the corner, a couple of fairy lights scattered across the inside.

 

“Oh, that's Holly's fort.” Mike knelt down and crawled inside. He was far too tall for it and could barely fit. El held back a laugh at his comical appearance.

 

“I built it for her when…” he trailed off and looked down. “Forget it, I don't know why I'm talking about it.”

 

El crouched down and crawled to sit next to him. She was much smaller and fit fairly comfortably inside.

 

“If you need to talk about something, I'm here.” She gingerly placed a hand over his and he finally looked up to her eyes.

 

The lights were ever so slightly reflecting in his eyes, making it look like he really did have stars.in them.

 

“A few years ago, our parents’ fighting got really bad. There would be hours of shouting or loud crashes from God knows what.” He sighed, “Nancy was at college, so it was just me and Holly. But I didn't want her to hear it. So I made a fort down here, somewhere she can go and feel safe. Especially now I'm at college too, she's all alone sometimes and I can feel better knowing she at least has this _one_ place.”

 

El looked at Mike, seeing the pain in his eyes. He wasn't a bad person, sure he could have a bad temper sometimes, but now she saw the kind of pressures weighing on him.  

 

“You're a good brother.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat in comfortable silence. He froze at first, but then she felt his shoulder relax and his breathing even out.

 

It was peaceful, and her head seemed to fit perfectly in the space between his shoulder and neck. She could easily stay like this for a while.

 

“We should probably go back up before my family gets crazy ideas.” He said and she nodded, lifting her head from his shoulder.

 

She crawled out first and reached back to offer him both her hands to help stand up.

 

“Thanks.” He dusted himself off. “For listening. I haven't told anyone that.”

 

“Well, I'm honoured to be the first.” The corners of her mouth curled up into a soft smile and Mike felt the weird fluttering in his stomach which only meant one thing.

 

He had a crush.

* * *

 

 

Mike came downstairs the next morning to hear singing in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon. He wasn't sure if he was still half asleep, but he stumbled upon El and Holly dancing together while she made breakfast.

 

“I wanna dance with somebody!” El grabbed Holly's hand and spun her around, both girls in hysterics.

 

“Mike!” Holly stopped and turned down the stereo.

 

El noticed his ruffled hair and the sleepy expression on his face. He was kind of cute she supposed. But she felt guilty, hoping their singing hadn't disturbed him. “Did we wake you?”

 

“No, I only heard the music when I got downstairs.” He leaned on the table next to where Holly was stood.

 

“I hope it's ok,” El continued cooking bacon. “But Holly and I were up early and she was hungry so I thought I'd make breakfast. I know it was rude of me to just-”

 

“Whoa,” Mike raised his hands, a playful smile awakening his face. “It was rude of _me._ I should've made sure my guest was fed instead of leaving her to cook for herself.”

 

“Well, I made some extra. Just in case you woke up.” El plated the food and brought it over to the table.

 

“She's the best.” Holly smiled through a mouthful of bacon. “Are you joining us at the fair today?”

 

“Fair?” El looked at Mike.

 

“Every year there's a Thanksgiving fair just outside town. I promised to take Holly but if you're not up to it we can do something else.”

 

El quickly shook her head, “No, I'd love to go to a fair!”

 

“Really?!” Holly clapped her hands excitedly and Mike found himself smiling again like an idiot.

 

He'd been so scared of his family not liking El, but at this point it seemed Holly even liked her more than him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fair was dumb, but Holly seemed to enjoy it so every year Mike took her. It was only a short drive outside of Hawkins.

 

When they arrived, Holly pointed out the corn maze. Mike crouched down and she climbed on his shoulders so she could see the way.

 

“Isn't that cheating?” El looked up at Holly giving Mike directions from his shoulders.

 

“No, we're just being resourceful.” He laughed and Holly tugged at his hair.

 

“Stop laughing or I'll fall.”

 

El was surprisingly good at mazes, and Mike ended up following her through.

 

“This is what's in the middle?” El put her hands on her hips at the empty square they'd wound up in.

 

“The fun part is getting out.” Holly explained. Mike had to put her down after a while, she wasn't 5 anymore and he couldn't hold her weight for that long.

 

Holly grabbed El's hand and they skipped off together to find a way out.

 

“A...corndog?” El looked at the weird object on a stick that Mike had handed her.

 

“You've never had one?” He said as the vendor handed him one.

 

“Never.” She hesitantly raised it to her lips and took a bite. Holly and Mike watched in anticipation for her response.

 

She tilted her head as she tasted it. “It's...unusual. But not that bad.”

 

“See? You have to try new things.” Mike took a bite of his own corndog.

 

They were walking through the stalls as they ate when Holly suddenly shrieked. Mike almost dropped his corndog.

 

“What? Holly?” But she'd ran over to a pen where a huge crowd of people had gathered.

 

Mike and El ran after her, pushing through the crowd to get to the front.

 

“He's here!” Holly pointed to the little horse in the pen. “Li’l  Sebastian!”

 

“Oh my goodness!” El looked over the top of Holly's head. “He's adorable!”

 

Mike rolled his eyes. He didn't understand what was so special about that horse. Everyone around seemed in awe but he just couldn't see why.

 

Mike finally convinced them to move on to another event and Holly picked out the three legged race.

 

“El?” The smaller girl looked up pleadingly.

 

“What about me?” Mike pretended to look offended. “You like El more than me?”

 

“I like you both equally.” Holly said diplomatically, “but El's smaller than you so it's easier for us to run at the same time. You're legs are too long and we never win.”

 

“Ouch, Holly.” Mike placed a hand over his heart and El grinned smugly at him.

 

“Holly has spoken.” She grabbed the smaller girl's hand and they made their way over to the booth to sign up for the race.

 

Sure enough, Holly and El made a better team. Together in their matching “I met Li’l Sebastian” t-shirts, they crossed the line in second place, receiving a silver ribbon each.

 

The day had been good, the best fair Mike had been to, but the sun was starting to set and stalls were beginning to close.

 

Holly dragged Mike over to the booth with the large teddy bears and tin cans for one final activity before they left.

 

“Pleaaaaase Mike?” She pointed to the bear.

 

Mike wasn't one to resist puppy dog eyes, and his sister had mastered them. He wasn't the most athletic person in the world, but he would do anything for Holly.

 

“I'll try.” He said, handing over a dollar. He really didn't want to disappoint her but also he didn't want to look stupid in front of El.

 

He missed the first ball completely, avoiding every single can. He saw the man behind the booth stifle a laugh.

 

The next ball he managed to hit the top can, but it still wasn't enough.

 

He took a deep breath, calming himself, before throwing the final ball. But it missed again.

 

“It's ok Mike.” Holly smiled, “I know you're not good at sport.”

 

“No, I said I'd try and I will. I'm just rusty that's all.” He shook his shoulders and handed over another dollar. “This is the last try.”

 

He managed to knock down half the pins with his first two balls, everything relying on the last ball.

 

But his mind got carried away, thinking maybe he really was good at sport. He aimed his final shot, but somehow he ended up on the floor.

 

“Mike?”

 

“Mike!”

 

He looked up and saw El leaning over him, a sharp pain in his eye. He could barely open it.

 

“Ugh.” He moved his hand to touch his face where it hurt but El grabbed it.

 

“No, don't touch it.”

 

“What?”

 

“The ball hit you in the face.” Holly giggled.

 

Slowly Mike sat up, El was on her knees at his side.

 

“Come on, you need some ice.” she helped him up.

 

“We'll have to go home, there's no ice here.” Holly looked around but the stalls were beginning to close.

 

“I'll drive us.” El said but Mike shook his head.

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

“Mike your eye is purple and you're bleeding. I can drive.” Her voice was final and he knew that meant she was not going to let him anywhere near that driver's seat.

 

“Here,” the man behind the stall had come round to meet them. “Take a prize. Sorry about your face, pal.”

 

He handed Mike a small bear, who then gave it to Holly.

 

“Ok, I think that's enough adventure for one day.” Mike rubbed his head

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they got home, but Mike's eye was still killing him. He had a tissue to stop the bleeding where the ball had split his brow, but his eyeball was also throbbing with a dull pain. That was the last time he did any kind of sport.

 

Holly made her way up to bed, the rest of the house silent.

 

“Here,” El lead Mike over to the kitchen and grabbed some ice. She wrapped it in a towel and pressed it gently to his eye.

 

He took in a sharp breath. “That's cold.”

 

“Sorry.” She recoiled a little before placing it back.

 

Mike was suddenly aware of how close she was standing, scared she'd be able to hear how fast his heart was beating right now.

 

“Thank you, for today.” She whispered, still holding the ice to his face. “I had fun.”

 

“I'm glad you came. I haven't seen Holly that happy in a while.” He didn't know where to look, internally cursing himself for being so awkward.

 

El looked down, feeling her cheeks grow warm. 

 

“Do you have any bandages?” She removed her hand from the ice and he replaced it with his own hand.

 

“Uh yeah, in the bathroom.” 

 

She quickly left and returned with a handful of bandages.

 

“There,” she leaned up and applied a bandage gently to his face. “Now you look tough.”

 

“Oh, very tough.” He laughed quietly as she continued bandaging him up.

 

Their gaze lingered on each other's faces, El's hand still gently brushing Mike's forehead.

 

She knew she wasn't supposed to let this happen. She wasn't supposed to develop feelings because a relationship between them could never work. But all that went out her mind when she felt Mike hesitantly place a hand on her waist. 

She curled her hand around his cheek instead and pulled him closer, finally closing the space between them. Her hands slowly moved to rest on the back of his neck.

 

They broke apart, smiling to each other. Mike pressed his forehead against El's.

 

She felt guilt for allowing this to happen, but she pushed down that thought for another day. Right now, she was just happy being here, being with Mike.

 

“I should...I should go to bed.” El whispered, her forehead still pressed close to Mike's.

 

“Is everything ok?” He panicked, worried he'd done something wrong.

 

“Everything's great.” She kissed him again. “I'm just tired, and we've got a long drive tomorrow.” 

 

She stepped back, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “Goodnight, Mike.”

 

“Goodnight, El.” He remained in the kitchen, trying convince himself everything that just happened was real. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Li'l Sebastian made a cameo. 
> 
> I love Parks and Re so I couldn't have a fair in Indiana without him. I had to Google it but he would have been alive then so it all works out haha. (Also Mike is like Ben Wyatt so of course he doesn't get the hype over Li'l Sebastian)


	7. Your Highness

Back at college, things had definitely changed. In biology, they'd share glances and whispers, giggling to each other.

 

“There's no way they're having _that_ much fun.” Dustin nodded in the direction of Mike and El. “They're obviously dating.”

 

“And that could've been you if Mike hadn't asked her instead.” Lucas laughed, looking back down at his dissection.

 

“I was just joking when I asked.” Dustin shoved him.

 

“I could've cut an artery!” Lucas dropped the scalpel.

 

Will even noticed a change in Mike. He seemed happier, lighter somehow. Will liked El. She was funny and friendly, she was good for Mike.

 

El suggested Max invite Lucas and they go on a double date, but Max was less than excited.

 

“I'm not asking him.” She whispered to El behind the bar.

 

“I'll ask him.” El shrugged, “he's right there so…”

 

“No!” Max shouted but it got Lucas’ attention.

 

“You alright?” He came over to El and Max.

 

“Yeah, we were just wondering if you were free Friday night?”

 

“He's probably working…” Max shook her head.

 

“No, I have Friday nights off.” Lucas smiled at her and she looked away.

 

“You should join Mike and me,” El said, “and Max?”

 

“Sure, I'd love to.” Lucas nodded and walked away again.

 

“You're lucky I work for your father or you'd be in so much shit right now.” Max threw the cleaning rag El had left on the bar at her.

 

“Eugh!” She shrieked and batted it away. “Very funny."

* * *

 

The double date went better than El could have hoped, Max and Lucas making plans to meet up the next day.

 

Mike pulled El aside after class, their hands automatically intertwining. “I had fun the other day.”

 

“Yeah?” She smiled back at him. “So did I.”

 

“Did you have any plans tonight?”

 

El pretended to think for a moment, “I don't know... I was planning on seeing this boy tonight. Black hair, very tall, freckles…”

 

Mike played along, chuckling a little, “Oh yeah? Is he handsome?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Devilishly charming?”

 

She shook her head, “No, I think he's a bit of a nerd. Does biology.”

 

“You had to go and ruin it.” Mike laughed, his hand going to rest on her cheek.

 

“I'll see you tonight?” She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before going off to find Max.

* * *

 

Max was busy talking to Lucas on the phone when El returned to their dorm.

She felt a horrible guilt in her chest thinking about Mike.

“El? Are you ok?” Max had put down the phone when she saw El collapse on her bed, screaming into a pillow.

“No?” She sat up. “I need to tell Mike. I can't keep hiding my true identity.”

“El, that was your father's main rule. No one,  _ no one _ , can know about who you are. I'm not losing my job over this.”

“Is that all you care about?”

“No,” Max sat at the edge of her bed. “But I know your father gave that rule for a reason. And it's for your own safety.”

“But...I like him. And I want to see where this relationship goes. I can't start it with lies.”

“I still don't think it's a good idea to tell him. Not yet.”

El sighed, “Why must everything be so complicated?”

  
  


 

* * *

 

Exams were coming up, and Mike tried to remain as focused as possible. But it was hard when all he wanted to do was to see El. 

 

So he decided he'd come up with a compromise. They'd study together in the library.

 

Only that didn't help. Mike had asked Will to come along, to help him focus. But Will wasn't much help.

 

He was copying out notes about art history, occasionally glancing up at Mike. Mike was trying to read from his own textbook but was all too aware of El's hand resting on the table next to him.

 

He caught Will's eye, and Will grinned to himself. This was what he was not supposed to do. He was supposed to tell Mike to get a hold of himself. 

El slowly moved her hand against Mike's and he interlaced their hands. He was weak.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments before El sighed. “I've read the same sentence five times.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Will raised his eyebrows and Mike caught him, before rolling his eyes.

 

“This is ridiculous.” El stood up and grabbed Mike's hand, leaving their textbooks behind with Will.

 

She walked through the library, Mike following behind her until they reached the back with the tall bookshelves.

 

She cupped both his cheeks and closed the gap between them. His hands found her waist as he fell back against the bookshelf, smiling against her lips.

 

But their kiss was interrupted when bright lights started flashing, there was a loud clicking noise. 

 

El turned to see a swarm of photographers, Mike frozen in fear. But before he could think, El had grabbed his hand and started running. The cameras continued to follow, Mike still dazed from everything.

 

“Your highness!” one of the photographers shouted, “Is this where you've been hiding?!”

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Another called.

 

El and Mike managed to sneak out the back of the library, losing the cameras but it was raining heavily.

 

El continued to run, trying to get undercover of the nearby building. But she felt Mike's hand drop from her grip.

 

“Mike?”

 

“What was that?” He stopped, not caring that the rain was soaking him. “Why were they calling your highness?”

 

She closed her eyes and took a step forward, but Mike stepped back from her.

 

“Mike-”

 

“El what's going on?” He raised his voice a little. “Why were they taking pictures of us?”

 

“Because...because I'm a princess…” she whispered. 

 

Mike raised his hands to his head, not sure whether to believe it. “For real?”

 

She nodded slowly.

 

“Are there lots of princesses where your from? Or are you it?”

 

“It's just me. I'm  _ the  _ princess…”

 

Mike’s face scrunched up, making El's heart ache. He looked so hurt, betrayed. “Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you lie to me?”

 

“I didn't mean to.” She reached for his hand but once again he moved away from her touch.

 

“Are those picture going to be in the paper?”

 

“Yes.” El said solemnly, “This is not my first indiscretion.”

 

Mike didn't know what to do. “I feel like I don't know you. You, you tell me one thing, but now I find out that's all a lie and you're actually a  _ princess?  _ It really was just some  _ game  _ to you!”

 

“Mike I'm sorry!”

 

“I can't believe I let myself get distracted like this.” He hid his face in his hands, “I have exams and finals and I wasn't supposed to get involved in something like this.”

 

“I'm sorry!” El shouted. “I didn't mean anything! I just wanted to get away from my life for once. And people here finally treated me like everyone else. Mike,  _ you _ treated me better than anyone ever has before.”

 

He couldn't even look her.

 

“It wasn't a game. It was real for me. I wasn't supposed to...to fall in love.”

 

“Oh really?” He finally looked in her eyes, but there was nothing but pain in his gaze. “ _ That _ line?  _ I  _ wasn't the one pretending to be someone I'm not.  _ I  _ wasn't the one pretending about  _ any  _ of this. How I felt about you.”

 

El felt the tears brimming in her eyes, she'd not meant to hurt Mike, but now she wished she'd been honest with him sooner.

 

He stepped even further back from her. “I can't...I have to be alone right now.”

 

She watched him walk away from her, the rain still streaming down her face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst but sometimes you just have to make things sad. Also I love a cheesy rain scene haha


	8. Worth fighting for

El ran back to her dorm room. She didn't care how much of a mess she looked, everything was falling apart.

 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Max put down her book. But when El just stared, she became worried. “El?”

 

“It's gone. Everything….gone…” she whispered, her voice weak and wavering.

 

Max immediately rushed to give her a hug, “What's gone?”

 

“Mike... college...I can't stay here Max.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“No, it was me!” El broke from her grip. “I should have told him sooner but I didn't. He had to find out by being swarmed by paparazzi.”

 

“Mike found out? Paparazzi?” Max's eyes grew wide. “Does anyone else know?”

 

El shrugged, sitting on her bed and hugging her knees to her chest. “In a few days they will once those photos are printed.”

 

Max began pacing, talking to herself. “We just need a plan, we'll have to get a plane, cancel all classes. It's too risky to be a student now…”

 

“Max! Please can we just be normal for five minutes!” El cried, “My heart...is breaking. And I really just need a friend.”

 

Max stopped and gently sat at El's side again, wrapping an arm reassuringly around her. “We'll make it right.”

 

“The look on his face, I can't get it out of my mind.” El whispered. “He looked so hurt, so _betrayed._ And I wish I'd just told him before, it would have been better coming from me...I was stupid to let it get this far.”

 

“El, you couldn't have known-”

 

“I know but if I'd been smarter I would've avoided having feelings for him and letting it carry on. I should've just stayed his friend.”

 

“But you don't want that?”

 

El shook her head. “No. Because I think I love him and now that's all ruined.”

 

Max didn't know what to say. The only thing she knew was that they had to leave this place.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike hadn't been himself since he'd found out about El. She'd stopped going to class, the paparazzi lurking wherever she went.

Dustin and Lucas felt so hopeless, watching Mike miserably work by himself. Lucas tried to talk to Max but she had called things off with him, deciding it was better to just be friends.

  


Will hated seeing his best friend like this, he was quieter and would spend his time studying to keep himself distracted from thinking about El. But Will was scared he was going to work himself to death.

 

“Mike, we need to talk.” Will cornered him in their dorm room. “You're clearly not ok.”

 

“I'm fine.” Mike shrugged, “I've forgotten all about El.”

 

“That's a lie.” Will folded his arms.

 

Mike sighed and sat down on his bed. “Fine. I guess I'm still feeling upset.”

 

Will sat next to him.

 

“It hurts. I feel betrayed.” Mike looked down. “She could've told me…”

 

“Maybe she didn't mean for it to come out like that, maybe she was going to tell you but the time wasn't right. And you were caught up in the moment, neither of you were thinking rationally.” Will tried to get Mike to look at him. “Think of it this way, she maybe wanted to be somewhere where people didn't know her. I can't imagine what it's like having everything you do be judged and watched.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“You genuinely liked her, right?”

 

Mike looked up, the corners of his mouth turning up. “I do. She's funny, and smart, and Holly really liked her. I just wished she'd been honest with me.”

 

“Mike,” Will stood up passionately, “love is more powerful than any of this. People make mistakes, but love is about loving the person despite their mistakes. It's choosing to forgive. And El didn't mean to hurt you, you have to see that?”

 

“I...I don't know what to do…” Mike said, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

Will grabbed his arms and pulled him up, “Talk to her, at least _try_. You'll never forgive yourself if you let her go without even trying.”

 

Mike nodded, “Ok, I'll talk to her.”

 

He grabbed his jacket and ran out the dorm, Will calling after him.

 

“Go get her, Romeo!”

 

“Shut up!” Mike laughed, shouting behind him.

* * *

 

 

Mike knocked on El's dorm loudly, rehearsing a whole speech about how he should have let her explain, and he wants to try again. He wants her to know he really does love her, and that he doesn't care if she's a princess, he fell in love with her as she truly is.

 

“El?!” He kept knocking but there was no answer. “El?”

 

“They're gone.” The door behind Mike opened and a girl poked her head out.

 

“Gone?”

 

“Yesterday. Those paparazzi kept hanging around. Did you know she was actually a princess? Who knew, right? Anyway, could you quit that yelling?”

 

Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had to go after her.

 

“I thought you were talking to El?” Will stood up in a panic when Mike burst into the dorm not 10 minutes after he'd left. “Did it go wrong?”

 

Mike wasn't listening, he was frantically packing a bag.

 

“Mike?”

 

“I'm going.” He said, emptying his drawer.

 

“Going?”

 

“England. El. I'm going after her.”

 

Will shook his head, “I don't, I don't get it? What are you going to do? Just turn up in England and ask to see the royal family?”

 

Mike shrugged, “I don't know, Will. I guess I'll figure it out when I get there. All I know is I need to see her. She hurt me, but if she didn't have a choice….And like you said, people make mistakes, and I made one by not listening to her.”

 

“You sure about this?”

 

“No. But I have to try.” he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

Will nodded, “I'll help you.”

* * *

 

 

Will went to round up Lucas and Dustin while Mike was busy packing, he knew they'd need all the help they could get.

 

The four boys piled into Lucas’ car, making a dash to the airport.

 

“I can't believe you're doing this, Mike.” Dustin patted his shoulder from the back seat.

 

Mike laughed, shaking his head. “I know, it's crazy. But….I have to see her, I have to let her know how I feel.”

 

They ran through the airport, Dustin and Lucas pushing people out the way, trying to make a clear path for Mike.

 

“Out the way! Out the way!”

 

“He needs to get to his true love!”

 

Will followed behind Mike, pushing him to keep him moving. There was no way he was going to let Mike back out.

 

At the front desk, Mike slammed down his credit card. “I need a flight to England.”

 

“The only ticket we have is $800.”

 

“$800?” Dustin pushed forward. “This is _true_ _love,_ and my buddy needs to get on that plane. Can't you lower the price?”

 

The lady shook her head. “I'm sorry sir but I can't do that.”

 

Mike sighed and handed over his card, “I only have three hundred on this. But I  _ need  _ to be on that plane. Is there really nothing you can do?”

 

But before the lady could tell him again that there was nothing to be done, Will pushed past Mike and placed his own credit card on the desk

“There's a hundred here.”

 

Mike immediately picked it up and handed it back to Will. “No, no way. I'm not letting you.”

 

“I got two hundred on that one.” Dustin handed his card over, passing it imagine Will's head.

 

“And two hundred on mine.” Lucas smiled at Mike and handed over his card.

 

“I can't. I'm not letting you waste your money on me.” Mike shook his head, trying to hand back the cards but they refused.

 

“It's not everyday your best friend needs to travel the ocean to find love.” Will shrugged, and the other two boys nodded in agreement.

 

Mike hesitated, before wrapping his arms around all three of them. “Thank you so much. I won't forget this. I'll pay you back every cent.” 

 

“Just...find her.” Lucas patted him on the back reassuringly, and Dustin ruffled his hair.

 

Mike didn't know how he deserved such amazing friends, but he thanked them again before making his way through the terminal.

 

On the plane, he couldn't sit still, his leg bouncing up and down before take off. He really was going to England to find El. He had no clue how he was going to find her, or what he'd even do if he did. But he knew he loved her, and they'd figure things out together, they'd make it right. Because some things were worth fighting for.

 

 


	9. Reunited

“This is just what I was afraid of.” James stroked his bearded chin in thought, the newspaper once again laid on the table beside him. El stood before him, feeling anxious at whatever her father was about to say.

 

“I'm sorry…” she decided an apology can go a long way. “I should have known better than to allow myself to…” she trailed off, not wanting to admit to her father she was in love. Somehow that just seemed too awkward to admit.

 

He stood up from his chair, sighing. “I let you go because I thought you were responsible enough. You were supposed to be there to study, to show the people you can be trusted, behave like the princess they want. Now there's this _boy_ …”

 

“In a few weeks everyone will forget about it.” She said, trying to ignore the ache in her chest just thinking about Mike.

 

Her father just looked at her in silence for a moment, his expression unreadable. Was it a hint of sadness? Shame? Anger? El didn't know.

 

“We live a public life, El.” He said slowly. “People watch our every move, our every mistake. We can't afford them. Is it fair? No. But that's how it is, and we must have constant vigilance.”

 

“Dad…” El started, but she held her tongue.

 

She knew whenever they fought it was only for her own good, that he just wanted her to be liked by the people, trusted. But it was unfair that her mistakes were broadcast to the whole world.

* * *

 

Mike arrived at the airport, but he hadn't realised that he was still a while away from London. He managed to get a train into the city, and from there he got a taxi.

 

He didn't know where he was going, but he guessed he'd just make his way to the palace. Obviously he knew he couldn't just walk up to the gate and ask to see El, but at this point he was all out of ideas.

 

The streets were full of traffic, well, more than normal. The taxi was at a complete stand still and Mike's foot was anxiously tapping on the floor.

 

“You alright, mate?” The taxi driver looked at Mike through the mirror, seeing his anxious expression.

 

Mike hadn't really been listening, “Huh?”

 

“Are you feeling ok? Your foot’s tapping a hole in the floor.” The taxi driver laughed to himself.

 

“Sorry I'm just...I came here looking for a girl. And I have no idea where she is but I need to get to her before it's too late.” Mike didn't know why he was telling a random taxi driver about El, and it sounded ridiculous when he said his plan out loud.

 

“Well, I hope you find her.” The taxi driver smiled. “But if it weren't for this bloody traffic you'd be there by now. Any time the royal family steps outside they close down the whole city.”

 

“The royal family?” Mike's ears pricked up. Fate was finally on his side. “Can I get out here?”

 

He started rummaging through his wallet, he only had a little bit of British money. “Uh...is this enough?”

 

He handed over a £20 note and the taxi driver waved him off dismissively but then he watched as Mike jumped out the taxi and began squeezing his way through the other cars on the road.

 

“Wait you can't-!”

 

The taxi driver rolled his eyes over the exaggerated dramatics displayed. “Americans…”

 

* * *

 

 

Mike ran through the streets, his backpack almost falling off one shoulder in his hurry. The crowds were thick, but it was one of the times his height came in handy and he could see over most people's heads. All around him people were waving Union Jack's, cheering as a parade of horses rode by.

 

Mike tried to push his way through but it was no use. He caught a glimpse of a golden carriage and an older man was sat inside, waving to the people. Mike guessed that was El's father, the King.

 

In the next carriage, a far less extravagant one, Mike just about saw El. She was smiling and waving, but he knew that wasn't her real smile.

 

“El!” He shouted, as if she'd be able to hear him. “El! I'm sorry! El!”

 

A girl beside him looked up to see all the fuss but she gasped and nudged her friend. “Is that Mike Wheeler?”

 

“Mike Wheeler?”

 

A few more people looked round and Mike shrunk back from their gaze. He didn't know why or how they knew him, but then he realised the newspaper must have printed his name.

 

“The Mike from the paper?”

 

“The princess’ boyfriend.”

 

“Oh well we're not...we haven't…” Mike started to say but he realised it was a pointless argument.

 

Soon the people around him were shouting for him, and it managed to attract El's attention.

 

She looked out at the crowds and saw number of them swarming around this one young man. A young man she'd know from anywhere. The faint calls of “Mike Wheeler?” Only confirmed her suspicions.

 

She knocked on the wall of the carriage to attract the driver's attention. “Please stop.’

 

“I can't I have to follow orders.”

 

“You will follow _my_ orders.” She hated using that, but sometimes she had to take advantage of being a Princess. Besides, it wasn't every day that a boy comes all the way from America just to see you even if you hurt him.

 

The driver stopped the carriage, and the crowd gasped.

 

El came running out, dressed in all her refinery and golden jewelry. But Mike didn't even notice. He was focused on how her smile had warmed to the one he knew so well. Focused on his speech he'd worked on during the flight.

 

El grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the barrier.

 

“What are you…. Mike?!” She couldn't believe it. Her hand was still around his, studying it. She poked him lightly in the chest, breaking into a laugh. “You're real? You're really here?”

 

He nodded, his hand reaching up to brush her cheek. “I'm here. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but-”

 

She shook her head, “Not here.” She looked at the crowds and Mike suddenly froze. In all the excitement he'd forgotten all about the thousands of people watching them right now. She was right that his romantic speech could wait until they were somewhere more private.

 

He followed her into the carriage, the weight of it all sinking in as it started moving again.

 

“You really are the Princess, huh…” he looked all around him, trying to shrink away from the windows.

 

She laughed, and how he'd missed that sound.

 

* * *

 

They pulled up back at the palace, Mike helping El out.

 

He stopped still when he looked up at where El lived. “Oh…”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“You didn't tell me you still lived with your parents.”

 

He laughed and she grabbed his hand once again, leading him through the gates. The crowds were no longer watching them.

 

They were greeted by Max, who was dressed much more formally than Mike had ever seen her. 

“Max?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

 

“People tend to call me Maxine here…” she rolled her eyes. “But I like Max better. It's good to see you, Mike.”

 

“We're going to uh…” El looked at Mike but Max interrupted.

 

“You have a meeting with the king of Denmark. Your father wanted you to be more involved with these things.”

 

El sighed, squeezing Mike's hand. “I have to go...but I won't be long I promise.”

 

“I'll look after him.” Max walked over and patted Mike's shoulder but he brushed her off jokingly.

 

“I'll be back soon.” El quickly pressed on to her tiptoes, lightly brushing her lips against Mike's. It had felt like ages since they'd kissed, but there was still that same jolt in her chest.

 

“I'll be here.” He watched her go, still reeling that he was actually here.

 

 

 


	10. Decisions

Max gave Mike a tour of the palace while El was in the meeting. He found himself pinching himself to check it was all true. She really was a princess.

 

There were portraits dating back hundreds of years along the walls. They made their way out into the gardens. All around were rows and rows of coloured flowers: vibrant yellows, oranges, even purples.

 

Max lead Mike past a small lake, a willow tree with its leaves gently dancing in the water sat on one edge of the lake.

 

There was a magnificent view of the palace, Mike had never seen anything like it.

 

“I was told to leave you here.” Max said, a knowing smile on her face. “El won't be much longer.”

 

Mike nodded and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. There was a stone bench under a tree nearby so he went a sat on it, his foot tapping anxiously on the ground as Max left him by himself.

* * *

 

 

The meeting didn't last very long, but El grabbed her father's arm and pulled him into a nearby room.

 

“I want to talk to you about something….” She said, unable to meet his eyes.

 

“Is this about that boy?” He raised an eyebrow. “You interrupted the procession for him.”

 

“Yes, about that... I'm sorry I just couldn't leave him there.”

 

Her father nodded, pursing his lips together. “I think I know where this is going.”

 

She looked up, anxiously biting her lip. “Do you?”

 

“You want him to stay.”

 

“Very much so.”

 

He sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. “You really love him?”

 

El nodded slowly, “I...I think I do…” her face broke into a huge smile. “I do.”

 

Her father pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Then, who am I to stop this? You're young, but you shouldn't live with regrets. And if letting this boy-”

 

“Mike.” El interrupted and he laughed.

 

“If letting _Mike_ go, is something you'd regret then I can't make that decision for you.”

 

El found herself blinking back tears, “You... you're letting Mike stay here? With me?”

 

“If he wishes to.”

 

She gave him one last hug before rushing out the room. “Thank you, thank you!”

 

* * *

 

Max was walking through the hall when El suddenly rushed past in tights, her heels long discarded in her excitement.

 

“Your highness…?” Max raised an eyebrow as El froze, sliding across the floor a little.

 

Max laughed, reminded funnily of Risky Business. 

“Max?” El straightened up, stopping herself from falling. 

 

“Mike’s waiting where you asked.”

 

“Ok, good. Thank you.” El smiled and she hugged Max quickly before rushing off again. 

  
  


She saw Mike waiting under a tree, nervously tapping his foot as he sat down. She still couldn't believe he was really here. She'd been scared he'd never want to see her again after everything, but he'd come back. He'd come all the way here to see her. She wanted to explain herself properly, make him understand. And hope he'd forgive her.

 

“Mike!”

 

He looked up the minute he heard her voice, and a warm smile lit up his face.

 

“El.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he squeezed her back.

 

“I know I just showed up unannounced but-”

 

El shook her head, “No, I'm glad you did. Now I can tell you how sorry I am.”

 

“I'm the one who should be sorry.” He brushed her hair out her face. “I didn't listen. I should've let you explain.”

 

“You know I only did it because I had no choice? I wanted to tell you sooner but I just didn't know how. I really wish I'd been honest with you.”

 

“From now on. No more secrets?” 

 

El nodded, reaching for his hand. “I promise. No more secrets.”

 

They sat back down on the bench, looking out across at the palace. 

 

“I have something to ask you…” El quietly said, her gaze still looking forward. “You don't have to answer immediately, you can think it over….but…”

 

“El?” Mike looked at her feeling the grip of her hand loosen. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Would...would you like to stay here? With me?”

 

She didn't want to look at him, scared she'd moved too fast.

 

“I...you mean,  _ live _ here? In a  _ palace _ ?” Mike almost laughed. The mere thought of him living somewhere like this was insane.

 

“I know you have your family but they're welcome to visit any time they like. I'd love it if Holly could visit too.” El finally looked at him, trying to read his face.

 

His family... he hadn't thought about how he'd be leaving them behind. His parents wouldn't mind but Holly? He couldn't leave her. But it'd be like college right? He only saw her at holidays and vacations, and El said she'd be more than welcome.

 

“I'm sorry, it was too much.” El looked down, feeling embarrassed. “I shouldn't have-”

 

“Yes…” Mike whispered. He knew his life would change but he couldn't lose her again. 

 

Her eyes lit up, “Really?”

 

“But wait...what about your dad?”

 

El laughed, “I already asked him. He wants to meet you.”

 

“Oh.” Mike's blood went cold. “Ok…”

 

“He's nice, don't worry.” El grabbed Mike's hand and headed in the direction of the palace.

 


	11. You don't mess around with Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer! I was at a music festival so I didn't write for a few days x

El was leading Mike by the hand through the palace halls, but he tried to hang back, nervous about meeting her father. Not only was he El's father, but he was a _king._ He had no idea how to behave in front of a king!

 

They found Max waiting outside some tall doors and El nodded politely to her. Max knocked and Mike stepped back from the door.

 

“El, I don't think I should-”

 

“Good luck!” El ignored his protests and she kissed his cheek before giving him a shove into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

El's calm exterior faded when the door was closed. Max looked at her and they exchanged uneasy glances.

 

She rubbed El's shoulder reassuringly, “He’ll be fine.”

 

“I know…” El sighed, trying to smile. It didn't stop the sickening feeling in her stomach though.

* * *

 

 

Mike nervously stood in the silent room. A man had his back to him, looking at a portrait that looked like a young El with a woman he assumed was her mother. Mike never even thought about El's mother, and felt a horrible sinking feeling at the guilt of it.

 

“You must be Mike.” The man's gruff voice broke the uncomfortable silence in the room. He turned around, and Mike felt all too underdressed.

 

Mike realised he was still in a hoodie and jeans, hardly appropriate for meeting the _king_ , especially when the king was in all his royal regalia.

 

“Yes, yes sir.” Mike stuttered, his mouth feeling dry. “Your highness, majesty…”

 

The king stared at him a moment, but to Mike's relief, his stern face broke into a soft smile.

 

“Please, call me Jim.” He waved a hand dismissively. “None of this “your majesty” business.”

 

“Jim.” Mike nodded.

 

Jim took a step towards Mike, offering a hand for him to shake.

 

“I actually want to thank you, Mike.”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“I've not seen El so happy since, since her mother…” he trailed off, giving Mike a sad smile. Jim cleared his throat and composed himself. “You've given her a chance at being a normal girl. Something away from this life of rules and duties. I wanted her to get an education but she found something more at college. So thank you for that.”

 

Mike returned the warm smile and instantly felt at ease, but it didn't last long.

 

“But, if you're going to be staying with us, you'll need to learn how to... behave in the public eye.”

 

“What, what do you mean?”

 

Jim sat down and gestured for Mike to do the same. “El has many duties as princess: opening buildings, visiting children's hospitals, charity events, that sort of thing. And as her prince consort you will be expected to attend with her. That means the public's eyes _will_ be on you and your relationship.”

 

“Prince consort?”

 

“Since El is of royal blood, she is the heir to the throne but you won't be royal in your own right and therefore you cannot claim a higher royal status like king, meaning when you get married you'll be a prince consort.”

 

Mike sat up sharply, “Married? I haven't even…”

 

Jim laughed a little, “No, no. I'm not saying now. But eventually you will.”

 

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat. “I haven't thought about it yet. We're still young?”

 

“Of course.”

 

A light knock came at the door and El entered. “I hope everything is alright in here?”

 

Jim smiled and Mike nodded, but El noticed he had a strange “deer caught in headlights” look on his face.

 

“I think I'll resume giving Mike a tour, if that's alright?” El held out her hand and Mike interlocked their fingers as he stood up.

 

“By all means.” Jim waved them away.

* * *

 

Mike felt like he dove head first into the deep end. He suddenly had all these responsibilities and no clue what he was doing or how he was supposed to act.

 

One morning he was rudely awoken when a team of designers burst into the room, El being pulled away for a dress fitting while Mike was forced to stand and be measured for a tuxedo. Apparently there was some grand ball they were supposed to attend.

 

Another day, he accompanied El to a grand opening of a new hospital wing. He didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, but El gave a speech and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride watching her. Everyone in the room hung on her every word, Mike had never seen her like this.

 

Afterwards, El managed to pull Mike aside, taking some much needed space from the crowds and cameras.

 

“You were amazing.” He pulled her to him and she wrapped her hands around his neck. “I don't know how you're able to speak to so many people and remain calm.”

 

She shrugged, “I guess I've been doing it my whole life.”

 

“I don't think I'll ever get used to it.”

 

“It's only been 2 weeks.”

 

“I guess so…”

 

She gave him a mischievous smile as she took his hand, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

 

“But won't they miss you?”

 

She shook her head, “I've had a few photos, and besides father is the one they'll want to see more of.”

 

That was good enough for Mike.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, El had a “day off”, if you could ever really have a day off from being royal. Mike woke up on his own accord, something he couldn't remember doing for quite some time. He glanced down at El's head nestled in the crook of his neck as she slept and he closed his eyes again, savouring a rare moment of peace.

 

They spent the day within the castle grounds, El telling Max to keep an eye on the other staff to make sure they didn't disturb them unless absolutely necessary.

 

They set up a blanket on the grass, and El rested her head against Mike's stomach as they lay looking up at the clouds, trying to make shapes.

 

But their peace was not to last.

 

“Your highness! Your highness!” Max came running through the gardens, shouting at the top of her lungs. “El!”

 

“What? What's the matter?”

 

Max's face was pale, and El looked worriedly at Mike. He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, but he wasn't too confident himself.

 

“Your, your father... he's ill.”

* * *

 

 

Mike watched helplessly as El sat by her father's side.

 

“El... I'm getting older and I think it's time I hand over the kingdom to you.”

 

“But I'm not ready. I'm only 21. And you're still alive, don't talk such nonsense.” Her voice remained calm while her eyes filled with tears.

 

“It's better this way. I'd rather see the kingdom in your safe hands. The doctors say I'm getting better, but I'm not immune to the passage of time. Some day...some day you really will have no choice. So why not now? While I'm still here.” Jim coughed. He looked deathly pale, but the doctors were right. He was slowly making a recovery. Only who knew how long it would last or whether he would soon relapse. For now at least, he was stable.

 

El nodded, gripping his hands tightly. “Do we tell the people?”

 

“Not yet. They don't even know of my illness. We still have some time for you to prepare.”

 

When El looked back at Mike, her expression was unreadable. It was firm, but so... _ unlike  _ herself. 

 

He was scared of what this change might bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place haha but I wanted to end it on the cliff hanger


	12. Royal Ball

Mike saw very little of El the next few weeks. She was in meetings with foreign leaders, gaining all the experience she could before they made the announcement that the King would be resigning from the throne and she would take over as Queen.

 

Queen...it only just started to sink into Mike that he was dating the future Queen. He knew nothing about royalty and he'd only really seen Gatwick airport, how could he be the “prince consort” or whatever Jim had called him.

 

They were supposed to attend a ball to celebrate some kind of treaty - in all honesty Mike didn't _really_ know what he was supposed to be celebrating, he just knew he had to show up.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he wore the black tux that cost more than his entire college education. It was still hard trying to adjust to this lifestyle.

 

A gentle knock came at the door and he turned around, a little startled. But he relaxed when he realised it was just El. She'd had a new dress made too, an elegant blue.

 

He couldn't help but smile, “Wow you look...wow…” he managed to stutter out.

 

She laughed and walked over to him, gently adjusting his bow tie. “I could say the same thing about you.”

 

She let her hand linger on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat speed up. Her cheeks felt warm at the proximity, even after everything they'd been through. He still made her feel butterflies in her stomach, like some kind of electricity was passing between them whenever they touched.

 

Mike's eyes studied her face intently, before he hesitantly cupped her cheek, his thumb grazing over her cheek.

 

She leaned forward, kissing him quickly before leaning back reluctantly. She sighed, and took his free hand in hers.

 

“We should get going.”

 

Mike nodded, he knew their moment of peace could only be that. A moment.

* * *

 

El entered the ball with Mike, but immediately she was swept away to discuss something, and he was left alone. But he saw Jim sat down, strangely by himself, and decided to join him.

 

“Mike.” Jim nodded when he sat down, “Are you having fun?”

 

Mike shrugged as he looked around the crowded room at all the important people, “I guess? I've never been to anything like this before.”

 

Jim smiled nostalgically, “I remember my first royal ball. I wasn't allowed to attend until I was about 13.”

 

His voice trailed off, and became quieter. “I remember I met my wife then…”

 

Mike leaned forward, intrigued. “At...at 13?”

 

Jim nodded slowly, “I suppose... sometimes you just know.”

 

Mike understood very well. Even if it had taken a little while, he knew with El. There was just something he couldn't explain.

 

“Speaking of,” Jim cleared his throat. “Where's my daughter got to? I thought she knew it was manners to leave your partner alone at a ball.” He laughed.

 

“Some people wanted to speak to her about something.” He pointed to where the top of El's head could be seen amongst the crowds. “She really does know what she's doing, doesn't she?”

 

“It makes me happy. Knowing the Kingdom will be in good hands when I'm gone.”

 

“Don't talk like that.”

 

“It happens to all of us.” Jim waved a hand dismissively. “Besides, I still have a _few_ years left.”

 

El managed to pull herself away and found Mike again. She felt so guilty every time she had to leave him, but she needn't worry. He was laughing with her father.

 

She caught them in the middle of her father telling some kind of story.

 

“-and we had to call the Royal Guards to get her down!”

 

“Father…?” El raised an eyebrow, both of them were red in the face from laughing. “Please tell me you're not telling that awful story.”

 

“The time you tried to climb the grand tree in the east garden and cried until the Royal Guards came to your rescue?”

 

She folded her arms across her chest, “I was 8!”

 

Mike stood up, trying to hide a smile. “Hey, we all have embarrassing stories from our childhood.”

 

El took his hand and tugged him away to the dance floor, Mike giving a final glance over his shoulder at Jim who was still laughing.

 

El took one of Mike's hands in hers as his other hand rested on her waist. They slowly began dancing along to the music.

 

“I'm sorry.” She looked up at him as they twirled around with the other couples.

 

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, “What for?”

 

“For... everything?” She sighed. “I've been busy and I feel like I'm ignoring you. And I don't want you to feel like that. I know this is all so much and different. But that's why I went to college, to forget all this…”

 

“It's ok.” He nodded and leaned down, pulling her closer so their foreheads were almost touching. “I know you can't help it.”

 

“I'll make it up to you. Somehow.”

 

He shook his head, “You don't have to worry about that.”

 

They continued dancing in comfortable silence, before he spoke again. “You dad's really proud of you. You know that?”

 

She nodded, but a huge smile on her face.

 

“I am too. My dad was never…” Mike looked away briefly. She knew how Ted Wheeler had been. “But he's so happy, so confident in you.”

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

“You're gonna be a great queen.”

 

She laughed, letting her head fall against his chest.

 

“This is nice.” She said when she looked up, meeting his eyes. “But...do you want to get out of here?”

 

Mike sighed in relief. “Oh my god, thank you.” he kissed her and she laughed against him.

 

“Ok, come on.” She grabbed his hand and together they crept through the crowd, sneaking away.

 

* * *

 

They ran through the empty halls, finding a quiet room.

 

El cupped Mike's cheeks in both her hands and crashed her lips against his. It felt like eternity since they'd last had a moment to themselves.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting?” Max suddenly burst through the door, and El and Mike jumped a mile apart from each other.

 

El smoothed down her dress and Mike ran a hand through his hair.

 

“No, we were just…” El didn't know how to finish that sentence.

 

“The Danish ambassador wanted to talk to you, it's his last day here so unfortunately he doesn't have any other opportunity.”

 

El nodded, but looked over at Mike with pain in her eyes. “I'm really sorry…”

 

He smiled, hiding the sickening feeling in his stomach. “You have to go.”

 

“I'll be back soon, I promise.” She kissed his cheek before following Max out the room. 

 

Mike looked around the room, taking in for the first time where he was. It was a kind of library, with books piled high to the ceiling.

 

He ran his hand along the spine of the books, but stopped when he saw a book on biology. For the first time since he'd arrived he thought back to college. His family. Everything he'd given up.

 

He had a dream. He wanted to be a doctor, make a difference in the world. Prove his dad wrong. But here he was, playing prince. He loved El so much, more than he thought ever possible. But there was a part of him that hadn't given up on that dream. 

 

“Mike.” He didn't even hear El returning until she felt her hand on his arm.

 

“El…”

 

She couldn't read his face. “Is something...is something wrong?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :)


	13. Not goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about that last chapter haha

“Mike? Are you ok?” El's worried grip on his arm tightened.

 

“I just...I had a dream, El.” His voice was quiet, barely audible. “I wanted to be a doctor, I was going to make a difference, save lives... I studied so hard.”

 

He couldn't look her in the eyes. A horrible feeling in his chest.

 

“All those years just...gone.”

 

“I don't understand.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but she could feel her lip quivering. She knew what was happening. “Mike don't…”

 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “You know I love you, right? So, _so_ much.”

 

She nodded, but closed her eyes, gripping his jacket tightly.

 

“I don't regret _this_.” He said, still holding her tightly. “You're pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me. But-”

 

“But you shouldn't have to give up your dream for me.” She leaned back so she could look him in the eyes.

 

“I don't know what to do. With my future...with everything...” he brushed her cheek, letting his head fall against her forehead. “Only... I know I want you to be a part of it.”

 

She gave him a sad smile, putting her hand over his that rested on her cheek. “I know I can't make you stay…”

 

“I don't want to leave you. But I can't quite give up everything...”

 

“Mike, I understand.” She nodded, and he wiped a tear from her eyes.

 

“Will, will you wait for me?”

 

“Wait for you?”

 

He nodded, “I want to get my degree, prove my dad wrong. But I can't bare the thought of never seeing you again. Who says it should be one or the other?”

 

“Mike, I have to stay here. My father….” She closed her eyes and composed herself. “I'm supposed to take the throne in a few months. I can't leave.”

 

“No, I understand.” He shook his head. “But I meant maybe I can still come see you? It's only another two years of school, but maybe I can still make it to see you over the holidays. We could call? I still want you in my life.”

 

“I want that too. Even if it means waiting. As long as you come back to me.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Mike looked her firmly in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, like it would be the last time. But the way he kissed back assured her that he wasn't going to let go.

 

It was only a bump in the road. A temporary divide. But one thing was for sure, even if he was thousands of miles away, he wouldn't give up on El.

 

She knew that even though he was leaving, he wasn't leaving _her._ He'd still be a part of her life. He just had to do something for himself. She couldn't really blame him. He'd given up everything for her, and she felt like she at least owed him this. She wanted him to prove to his father how great she knew he was. And if that meant getting his degree, than she was willing to wait for him.

 

She didn't know if she really would get time to visit him, she was going to get so many more responsibilities. But she would find a way. They'd both find a way. This wasn't goodbye.

* * *

 

 

El arranged for Mike to have private transport back to college, but she lingered as she watched Mike board the private plane. It would be another month before she saw him again at her coronation.

 

However, she had a lot of duties to prepare for taking over the throne. In a way, it was sort of a good thing they were apart. She had felt so guilty leaving Mike alone by himself, but at least this way he could go out and fulfill his dream and by the time he got back, things would have settled for her.

 

“Your highness,” a guard escorting El lightly tapped her shoulder. “We should be returning to the palace. Your schedule is rather busy for this upcoming coronation.”

 

She nodded, pulling her eyes away from the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

“You're back?” Will lept up when Mike stumbled back into the dorm. “What happened? Is everything ok?”

 

Mike laughed, ruffling Will's hair - he  _ hated  _ when Mike did that. “We're great. Amazing. But I wasn't quite ready to give up everything for the prince life. So I'm finishing my degree and then I'll go back.”

 

“Is she ok with that?”

 

Mike nodded, “We talked it over. I'm going back over the holidays. And for her coronation next month.”

 

Will blinked, not quite understanding. “So…. you're going to be dating a queen?”

 

Mike hadn't really thought of it like that. “I...yeah.”

 

“This is so crazy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You have to tell me what London was like!”

 

“Can I unpack?”

  
“Tell me  _ while _ you unpack.” Will grabbed his arm and dragged him to place his suitcase on his bed and start unpacking.

* * *

 

 

El collapsed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She'd had a whole day of “lessons”. She used to think princess lessons were bad, but queen lessons were even worse.

She still had another 2 weeks before the coronation. Everyone was on edge. Her father knew she could do it, but it didn't ease her worry.

She looked at her phone on her bedside table. She'd gotten one especially just so she could keep in contact with Mike. Only he had the number.

It was as if he could sense she wanted to talk to him, because the phone started ringing.

“Mike!” She jumped to pick it up. “How are you?”

“I'm good. I just missed you.” He sounded tired, no doubt back in his awful habit of studying until he fell asleep. “I hope you weren't busy.”

“No, I just finished my duties for the day.” She smiled, glad to hear his voice. Even if it had only been a day since they'd last spoken. “Are you still coming in a few weeks?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm trying to get my essay done so I can leave early if I can.”

Mike settled back into college life easier than he thought he would. His dad had been less than thrilled when he heard Mike had gone off on a “vacation” to England instead of studying. But Mike was trying to prove him wrong that college wasn't a waste of time. And that meant studying harder than ever. 

“Don't work yourself to death.” She pulled nervously on the phone cord.

“Don't worry, I won't. I should go.” Their conversations were often brief. “I have to get this done.”

“I'll see you soon?”

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

 


	14. Happily ever after

El began nervously pacing up and down the hall. Just inside were hundreds of people all waiting to see her. In a few minutes, she would no longer be a princess, but the queen.

 

It still didn't feel real.

 

The door opened a crack, and Mike crept through it.

 

“Mike.” She sighed in relief, holding him like her life depended on it. She'd already seen him yesterday, he'd kept to his promise and was able to make it back for her coronation. But she still missed him.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Mike whispered, gently tilting her head to look him in the eyes. “You're going to be great.”

 

“I'm not ready…” she shook her head, pressing her forehead into his. “I can't do this.”

 

“You've trained for this your whole life.”

 

She still shook her head.

 

“You're dad _knows_ you can do it. _I_ know you can do it.” He murmured.

 

After a moment, she pulled back and out of Mike's grip. “I know.” She felt a weak smile pull at her lips.

 

“And...I didn't tell you,” Mike had a playful smile. “But there's a certain someone who came with me…”

 

El's eyes lit up, “Holly?”

 

Mike nodded, and almost had the wind knocked out of him when she wrapped her arms around him again.

 

“But I didn't see her yesterday?”

 

“Max took her straight to bed, the jetlag really got to her.” Mike explained. “But she was so excited about the idea of seeing a real princess even though she's already met you.”

 

“Well, I can't let her down now.” El smiled, squeezing Mike's hand before he stepped back towards the hall. But before she could let go, he pulled her hand and kissed it.

 

“Ok, prince charming.” She laughed and he mockingly bowed before returning to take his seat.

 

The trumpets sounded, signalling it was time.

 

El took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. “Ok, El. This is it.” She said to herself. “I can do this.”

* * *

 

 

**2 years later**

  
  


“Just one more.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Mike rolled his eyes, his mother taking for sure the 50th photo. He had his arms around Will and the other around Lucas as they stood in their graduation gowns and caps.

 

“It's not every day your son  _ graduates _ .”

 

“Ok, are we going to launch these things or what?” Dustin held up his cap and the other boys followed.

 

“One, two, three!” Will called and they all threw them in the air at the same time.

 

“Ah.” Dustin covered his head as the hats fell.

 

Mike saw his dad, but Ted just nodded. That was as close to a “I'm proud of you son.” He could get. Mike was pretty sure he fell asleep during the ceremony.

 

Holly ran at Mike, wrapping her arms around his middle. “You did it!”

 

He laughed, hugging her back. 

 

“I'm so proud of you.” A familiar voice said, and Mike slowly looked up.

 

It was El, with a few casual looking bodyguards lurking a few feet away.

 

Holly stepped back, looking up at her brother and then towards El. She smiled, and gave him a gentle push towards El.

 

“I...you made it?” His hand immediately went to her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing against it. “I thought you were busy?”

 

She shook her head. “I managed to reschedule. I couldn't miss this.” 

 

He ignored the fact his family was staring and picked El up, spinning around in pure joy that she was  _ here _ . She was really _ here.  _ It'd only been a few months, but it had felt like years since they'd seen each other

 

“I can't believe it.”

 

He leaned forward, kissing her desperately like it truly had been years.

 

“I have another surprise for you.” El took his hand in hers when he pulled back.

 

“Yeah?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

 

“How would you feel about one day being the doctor at the palace?”

 

Mike's smile grew. It would be his dream. He could still follow his dream of being a doctor, but he wouldn't have to give up El for it.

 

“I couldn't ask for a better opportunity.”

 

“Well…” she looked at their intertwined hands. “I maybe got you an apprenticeship working alongside the current doctor. One day he's going to retire, he's quite old you see, so he wanted someone worthwhile to replace him. And I told him all about you.”

 

For the second time he kissed her, smiling into it. He could hear jokes from Dustin in the background but he didn't care. 

 

“I love you, so much.” He kissed her forehead. “Thank you. For everything.” Mike whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**England, December, 1995**

  
  


“Your dancing has certainly improved.” El laughed as Mike spun her around the dancefloor. It was the annual Christmas ball.

 

“You saying my dancing was bad?” He mocked offense. 

 

“The worst.” El played along.

 

They continued to dance until the song ended. Mike saw Holly stood at the side of the ball, and he pulled El over with him.

 

“Hey Holls.” He crouched down. “Are you having fun?”

 

She shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so…”

 

He looked up at El before taking his sister's hand. “Come on, you want to dance.”

 

“I can't dance with my brother, that's lame.”

 

“Well excuse  _ me,  _ but your brother happens to be dating the queen so…”

 

“Doesn't make you any less lame.” Holly laughed and El happily watched from the side as the siblings jokingly danced.

 

She loved how kind Mike was to his sister. Always making sure she felt happy, that she was having fun. It was endearing.

 

“He's something, isn't he?” El jumped, not realising her father was stood right next to her. He had been enjoying retirement, knowing his decision to resign the throne had made his health more stable. 

 

“He is.” She smiled, glancing back over at Mike. 

 

“How is he getting along with the doctor?”

 

“Very well, he really enjoys it.” 

 

Her father nodded, “that's good to hear.”

 

They watched Mike together. Jim would be lying if he said he hadn't felt nervous at the thought of what sort of man El would be with, but Mike had cured him of any fear. He was smart, kind, and he truly cared about El. Jim couldn't think of anyone better.

 

After the song ended, Mike came back over to El. 

 

“Sir, if it's alright, I'd like to borrow El for a moment.” Mike took her hand and Jim gave them a knowing smile. El raised an eyebrow at him curiously but let the thought go as she was pulled by Mike out of the hall.

 

“Mike? Where are we going?”

 

But he didn't answer, he just kept walking.

 

Finally, he made his way out to the gardens. They had been decorated for Christmas, with fairy lights all across the trees, and a grand display of a christmas tree.

 

Mike pulled her under the tree they had stood under the first day he came to the palace with her. 

“Mike?” She brushed his hair out of his forehead. He looked nervous and worried all of a sudden. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I'm just…” he took a deep breath.

 

“When I met you, I had no clue you'd be the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He started and she put a hand to her chest, her heart feeling like it might explode. If what she thought was happening, was happening…

 

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd fall in love with a princess.” He laughed nervously. “But...but I did.”

 

“I love you too.” She managed to whisper, her throat feeling tight as Mike took her hands in his.

 

“And...I know I can't possibly offer you what you deserve, but...but I can promise I'll always be here for you and support you...and…” he furrowed his eyebrows. “I should've written this down...uh…”

 

“No, it's ok...keep going.” She sniffed, laughing as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“El…” Mike knelt down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

 

She knelt down to meet him, her hands wrapping around his neck to pull him to her.

 

When she leaned out of the kiss, she nodded. “As Queen I'm supposed to propose to _ you. _ ” She laughed.

 

“Oh, I can pretend-”

 

But she cut him off again by kissing him. “No, it was perfect.”

 

“So…? Is that a yes?” Mike raised an eyebrow, unsure what was happening. 

 

“It's a yes you idiot.”

 


End file.
